I'm the Boss!
by lathan-brucasfan
Summary: Adam maybe new to the unit, however, he must understand that Hank is the "Boss" This is a SLASH! MALE/MALE COUPLE. Please read and review!


**Chicago P.D.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm the Boss<strong>

**Fandom: **Chicago P.D.

**Couple: **Hank Voight/Adam Ruzek

**Plot: **Adam maybe new to the unit, however, he must understand that Hank is the "Boss"

**Notes: **This is my first slash fic for** Chicago P.D. **I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

><p>"In here" Hank said, his voice horse and so damn sexy. Adam gulped as the door was opened for him and was led into the dark interview room.<p>

"Sit" Hank said again, as he shut the door and turned on the light, the dim room began to grow lighter.

"Sir?" Adam said as he grasped the back of the chair.

"I said sit, first rule_, I'm the boss_!" Hank said, his eyes darting up at the young recruit in front of him. Adam stood still. He had heard about Hank's past, his shifty interrogation methods, dodgy dealings, and his recent stint in prison.

"Kid, shit your ass down before I fuck you into next week!" Hank said for the final time. Adam decided it was better to see how the interview would unfold.

"What's this about?" Adam asked once his ass was on the chair.

"Second rule, only I ask the questions" Adam nodded, knowing he was put in his place yet again.

"Right, you're here cause I'm setting up my unit with the very best" Hank said folding his arms and looking at Adam, who looked blankly back. After some time with no answer from Adam, Hank spoke up again.

"You don't fuck with my city!"

"I agree" Adam said; now meeting Hank's eyes.

"You got a girlfriend?" Hank asked, now leaning back into his chair again, folding his arms above his head, and flexing his biceps in the process.

"Engaged"

"Engaged?" Hank repeated.

"Couple months now" Adam replied after the pause.

"I want you to do something for me" Hank said getting himself up, and moving over towards Adam, who proceeded to move as well.

"Sit kiddo" Hank said, putting his hand on Adam's shoulder, grasping it tightly.

"_I'm the boss" _Adam knew what was happening. He had been in this game too long to know what the other person wanted. He shifted in his seat and faced Hank. His torso was at eye level to Adam.

"_I'm the boss" _Adam nodded and moved his hands forward and unbuckled Hank's belt. Hank began to close his eyes as his pants fell down to his knees. Adam began to slow his movements, as he cupped Hank's bulge.

"_That's it kiddo" _Hank moaned as Adam began to pump his cock through the thin layer of cotton that surrounded his member.

"_Take it" _Hank said as he watched Adam remove the underwear and let the 8 inch cock flick out and hit Adam's face. In one quick movement Adam had the head in his mouth, his tounge licking around the head, tasting the pre cum. Hank moaned, his hands going to Adam's curls, grasping them hard. Adam pulled back, Hanks cock falling out of his mouth with a plop sound. He returned to the member after Hank gave him a quick stern look.

"_Fuck" _Adam was sucking the older mans' cock with impressive skills. Hank's hands now grasping hard on Adam's head, using it as force to help him better face fuck the boy. Adam gagged as he felt Hank's cock hit the back of the mouth.

"_Take it, all the way" _Hank moaned, moving his hips in time with Adam's mouth. Hank couldn't last much longer! He hadn't had a good blowjob since Jay was recruited. Adam knew Hank was getting closer, he could hear the moaning and panting above the sound of his rapid heart beat. Going down further, he took all of Detective Hank Voight into his mouth, his lips touching the pubs at the base of the mans cock.

"_I'm the boss" _Hank said quietly as he erupted, his load going right into Adam's mouth. Adam was so overwhelmed by the load that it dribbled down his chin. Getting down from his high, Hank wiped the sweat from his brow and pulled his pants up and turned to look at Adam, still in shock at what had happened.

"You should tell her"

"What!?" Adam said, after finally finding his voice. Hank nodded as he tidied himself up.

"I can't tell her this!?" Adam said in outrage.

"Not this you idiot, about joining the intelligent unit" Hank walked over to the door, opening it slightly before turning around to look at Adam.

"You tell anyone about this and you wont be around to tell her about your new job" Hank gave Adam the look that made him understand.

"And clean yourself up detective!" With that Hank left the room, leaving Adam very confused about the days events, going from a training police officer to a detective….

* * *

><p>Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this fic! I plan on writing one featuring Jay and Hank, but I'll see how I go with reviews and reception from this fan fiction!<p> 


End file.
